The Box Of Darkness...
This is a story about a user known as MasterHackerBlox, he had created a mysterious game he liked to play. He was born at 2005 C.E. =MasterHackerBlox’s Life= He was once a friend to Builderman and was agreed to work with him and to that was unknown to people, he had been fired for attempting murder at the HQ. He was then taken to the court and was sentenced for 25 years. He later got out but became depressed and sad, he also became poor and homeless One time he saw a man and he then became his friend, while was invited to dinner with him, he saw his hand and thought it was tasty to eat his fingers. He ate his fingers with blood coming out of his mouth, he put worms with it and vomited his organs with blood, he tried with soda and his veins became large with blood coming out of the skin. A Robloxian group called the BloxWatch saw him and thought he was a good opportunity for a leader, he was kidnapped but he thought it was fun to eat a man’s eye and cutting his skin while being kidnapped. He ate it in the van, the group looked at him and stared, they said what he did wasn’t insane but powerful. He laughed in front of them. The members of the group later got banned by the ban hammer police, the group got deleted by swat of admins, but some of the professionals survived and were warned; including MasterHackerBlox. They didn’t know what to do so MasterHackerBlox had an idea to use magic and control the world, he also said to give them powers; they agreed. =The Box Game= While the group wanted to do a hack so powerful, it required a code to be put in his vein by a computer that has a tube with a needle at the end. It was risky but he had no other choice so he agreed to do it anyways. They started researching on it and found a book made by an webtist that visited Akopla, a website. They hacked the computers and made it send them an unknown code. They put it in a computer. He had the powers, surprising them. He was unbannable but had to obey the rules or he would be hurt, he became extremely powerful (More powerful than they expected). Unfortunately, he had betrayed them, his last sentence before sending them to killing them was: “You all were enjoying the good days when you were in it yet complained, when the good days were over, you had complained about how the good days were, good; you don’t know you’re in the good days until you leave it” He had changed his mind and starting thinking of a little game he played during his childhood with toys, the game was called ‘Box...’. This game confused them but when he showed it how it was played, they were terrified and suicidal . He basically made a dark box, with nothing but noose ties. The point was to let them live for a decade with no bad stuff but robux. There was also a shop where they could buy anything they want but them having mental disorders, he also had made them have a black tone. Unfortunately, they lost and committed suicide. He then made the game for anyone who is ungrateful, since he was mad at how ungrateful they were; they were secretly hackers in a known view, but before they were in a family who weren't rich nor poor, they complained. Everytime, they thought that they wanted more money therefore joining the group for money at a teen age. When they became adults, they complained at how society should own them because they’re rich and robux was a good thing to them. He had then started to control a part of robloxia. He had delivered the ungrateful youth to the ‘Box game’, none of the users survived, they all died. This is where it ends... User:https://www.roblox.com/users/378320970/profile Game:https://www.roblox.com/games/1011230999/Box